The Sleep Over
by Dragon.249
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have been dating for a few months. Lucy has been anticipating for Natsu to make the first move. Since he is way too innocent to actually make the move Lucy took matters into her own hands. I don't own Fairy Tail. NALU


**This is my first erotic short story.**

 **I hope you all like it.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Natsu was in Lucy's room because Happy had left with Charla and Wendy. Lucy is sitting in her desk pretending to write but in reality she's thinking of why Natsu hasn't done anything. They been dating for sometime now and Lucy really wants Natsu to do something but he is way too innocent to do anything. As she pretended to write she thought about a way to make him do something. She unknowingly started to write her plan on her journal. She focused back and she heard Natsu move. She looked up and there he was reading over her shoulder. She blushed and closed the notebook. She said, "W-what?" She looks everywhere but at Natsu's eyes. Natsu says, "Hey that was getting interesting. Let me see it." She looks up at Natsu and says, "You hungry? I'll make something to eat." She tries to escape but Natsu grabs her by the arm and says, "Hey! Don't change the subject. Hey let me see it come on." He makes a motion about trying to see the notebook. She escapes him and tries to move toward the kitchen. He lets her escape for he was hungry and honestly he was getting quite bored. After they ate Lucy was still holding her notebook and tried to avoid Natsu. After some thought Natsu captures her again and pushes her against the wall. She looks at Natsu right in the eye and said, "What is is Natsu?" He sniffs her and he says, "My body is hot." He moves closer towards her and she smiles and says, "It's finally working; took a while." Natsu looks at Lucy and says, "W-what did you do to me?" She smiles wickedly and she moves towards him. Natsu not knowing what would happen backed away. As Lucy advanced Natsu backed away. They kept at it until Natsu hit Lucy's bed. He fell on top of it with a hard on. He hadn't noticed until he was already lying in bed. Lucy looks at Natsu's neck and grabs his scarf. She wraps it around Natsu's eyes while he tries to struggle but fails.

Natsu then starts to feel Lucy's hands on his body. She takes his vest off and she starts to take his pants off as well. Natsu tries to struggle and even calls out, "Lucy! Lucy what are you doing?" His hand trembles in anticipation, while reaching out towards her. Then he smells it, her arousal. The sweet scent of her arousal. He couldn't help it anymore he truly wanted to touch her.

Lucy sees Natsu stretch out with trembling hands. She then feels his heat wrap around her and she gets aroused. She slowly takes off her shirt and shorts. She tops him and she feels his manhood underneath her. He gets bigger and she moves up to his chest. She bends down and kisses him slowly at first and then more intense.

Natsu feels Lucy on top of him. As he feels her thighs on him he gets harder. He hears her gasp in response and smells her arousal. He senses her move up towards him and sits on his chest. She moves down towards his lips. Natsu feels soft lips on his and he returns the kiss. He feels her tongue near his mouth and he opens to have a tongue battle inside his mouth. He fights until Lucy pulls away. He hears a gasp like she is out of breath. He himself is breathing just as hard like he had fought Erza and Gray together. He hears her move and he reaches upwards where he knows that he will meet something. He reaches her thighs and trembles almost invisibly. He hears a moan from the body that is on top of him. He knows it's Lucy. He keeps on searching and knows that he is doing something that she likes as he hears her satisfied sigh. He slowly tries to take off her bra but he ends up ripping her bra and then he moves to her panties but she stops him and says with a trembling voice, "Natsu you can't rip my favorite panties. I'll take them off myself so don't tear them up." He puts his hand on her thighs and he feels Lucy moving on top of him and while she takes her panties off she kept rubbing on his groin that kept getting harder and harder. He couldn't take it anymore he grabbed Lucy and put her under him. She shriek and giggled while saying, "Finally!" He thought, she did that on purpose. Natsu took off his scarf from his eyes and looked at Lucy. As he looked at Lucy he saw how much more beautiful she looked and that got him even more excited. He bends down and kisses her roughly and passionately. She kisses back with the same force. He grabs her breasts and pinched her nipples.

Natsu felt Lucy shiver in delight that was when he dipped his head further into her. His hot tongue played with her pearl and the intensity of the pleasure was too much that she had to cry out. She came then and Natsu all fired up he thrusts into her while she came and Lucy cries out in pleasurable pain. Natsu freezes because he hears the pain in Lucy's voice and then he asks out of breath, "Lucy are you okay?" She sighs and answers, "Yeah but this is my first time so you had to go gently." Natsu blushes and slowly starts again. He starts moving faster and faster until Lucy was in her second climax.

In her second climax Natsu waited another round and made sure that her body was capable of taking him in the whole way. He thrust into her again feeling the entrance to her womb. He keeps thrusting so it she feels that her entrance to her womb breaks enough so that he was completely inside her. He looks at her and tells her, "Luce, do you feel me? Do you feel me inside you the whole way?" She had no time to answer when she gasps as Natsu moves again. She moans deeply and Natsu took that as a yes. Natsu thrusts harder and he felt the climax getting closer so he started to thrust harder and deeper. He kept going until he stopped and moaned out, "Lucy!" He ejaculated all of his semen into her. He collapsed on top of her. She embraced him and Natsu kisses her on the lips.

After a while Natsu moves away from her. He was still inside her and as he was moving himself away from her Lucy wrapped herself around him and say, "Leave it there. I like the feel of you inside me. It makes me feel complete." Natsu smiles and says, "But Lucy I need to use the bathroom before I get another hard on." She laughs when Natsu slips out of her and runs to the bathroom. Lucy looks down and sees that cum is coming out of her and so she closes her legs and imagine the sensation of him ejaculating again.

She couldn't help herself she really wanted another round and as Natsu exits out of the bathroom and lays down, Lucy gathers the energy once more to do it again. She feels Natsu's chest and she slowly makes her way to his groin. Natsu is surprise and then looks up at Lucy she smirks and asks, "Ready?" Natsu looks at her and says with a smile, "For what?" Lucy wickedly smiles and says, "For another round of course silly!" She roughly starts with this passionate kiss. She slowly heads for his groin and in between kisses she tells him, "Did you know Natsu I was going to do this to you before you tackled me down?" As she went down she reached him and she saw that his groin was angry with blood. She licked her lips and attacked it with everything she got. She made sure that she could hear him moan when she felt him grab her hair. Lucy looked up at him and saw the pleasure from it. She got on top of him and slowly put his groin in her. She looks at his face and saw the torture that was on his face. "Faster!" She smiles for she saw that she was finally having an affect on him. She keeps going slow for a while and until he turns the tables on her. He grabs her hips and themselves go into a seating position and started to move her hips with his hands. She feels him all the way inside her and she climax and Natsu thrust once twice and follows soon. She feels him fill her and she smiles and says, "This time your staying inside me for the night okay?" Natsu just smiles his signature smile and they both lay down with Lucy on top and Natsu in the bottom.

Natsu smiles before Lucy could get comfortable and he flips her so that she could be on the bottom and says, "Weirdo, You're not going to sleep tonight." She feels his groin inside her get harder and she smiles wickedly and says, "Idiot, I don't mind."

The end


End file.
